Let It Go (It's Long, Long Gone)
by WoodenSocks
Summary: Clarke and Lexa run in to each other at a pharmacy in the middle of the apocalypse. Lexa has just lost her sanctuary and is in search for her family. Clarke is a gun and ax wielding maniac, happening to have a spare room for a stranger. [M rated for safety]
1. The One Where They Meet

**Before you start reading this story, I want to let you know that I have a full-time job to keep up with as well. I hope to upload once or twice a week, despite the chapters being slightly on the shorter side.**

 **Please bare with me as this is my first project again in a time span of four years.**

* * *

 **Let It Go (It's Long, Long Gone)  
**  
 _Chapter OO1_

* * *

With a last glance at the ten dozens of dead bodies sprawled across the concrete roads and dried out grass patches, she closed her eyes. Her legs were about to give out under her poorly maintained body, the realization of the chaos hitting her mindset like a train.

She opened her mouth to breathe but all she was capable of doing was inhaling sharply and exhaling a shuddering whimper. Her breath going up in small strings of steam into the frisk winter air around her.

Green eyes slowly opened again, this time darker than before. The guilt settled deep within her body, clinging to it was a toxic kind of sadness - the kind she knew she wouldn't get rid off by having a glass of whiskey and a good night rest. She had felt this sadness and guilt before, and she still hadn't coped with it in a proper way.

With a slow pace she made her way through the mass grave that had appeared after the act of a massacre, combat boots getting dragged through small puddles of blood on the concrete. Her eyes scanned over the countless faces of the people she used to give shelter to, the people she considered family.

One day without her was all it took for Polis to hit the ground.

She can't deny the fact that her sanctuary had been running low on supplies lately. People were getting suspicious, complaining and rioting against her leadership.

She had sent as many people out to hunt as she could afford, but they rarely returned with a loot that could feed the whole sanctuary. Supply runs were an empty promise as well, Washington DC had been going down fast, there was nothing left anymore. Houses had been torn apart, stores had been burned down and from the units that were still intact, all the cupboards had been robbed empty from anything edible already.

She had spent one day on the road, giving her brother and sister the only working truck left so they could drive further up North and check how the borders to Maryland looked before moving her people up through the Northern states, hoping for a chance of survival. But as soon as she returned, everything had been torn apart.  
 _  
Polis was created three years ago. Lexa had just returned home to her fiance from a full tour at Afghanistan. Little did she know she would get an emergency call only two weeks later, emerging her to take her family with her to one of the nearest evacuation points. A virus had spread, but of course by the time the_ _government_ _had 'discovered' it, there were more guns than doctors needed. Her platoon was digging mass graves, people getting_ _executed_ _\- at least 20 at a time._

Children where screaming for their parents, women crying for their husbands. But none of the screams were as loud as the ringing sound of the guns shooting every couple of minutes.

It took only a couple of days after that for the army to withdraw from the case, they lost contact with base, ran out of ammunition or they got infected themselves.

Lexa had refused to come with them, wanting to stay with her family, hoping to give them a chance on safety. All she ended up with at the end was loss. Her parents and her fiance didn't make it, she relied on her siblings and the remaining soldiers of her platoon, they grew close - families coming together as one. Knowing the army wouldn't come back anymore to help, and knowing the situation wouldn't better anytime soon, her platoon and their families started to build wooden fences, creating a big

 _perimeter_ _where nobody could get in or out without permission. They had build their walls all around the Lincoln Memorial in just a matter of three months, the survivors of whatever the Hell this virus was - running to her for safety.  
_  
And here she was. Alone.

Her brother and sister had gone to see if there is any life out there. She knew they could take care of themselves, they were older than she was. Yet she couldn't help but worry, a safe trip home is never guaranteed in the current state of the world.

Lexa scrambled herself together, gaining all the dog-tags from her platoon and hanging them around her neck. It were at least 9 of them, she lost count after that - not wanting to know how many people she had lost today.

These people had counted on her, they turned to her for protection.

"My people. My responsibility." The green eyed woman spoke softly under her breath, knowing she had failed miserable and that it had cost dozens of lives. Woman and children had been shot, men had been gutted like fish. There were no signs of intruders, all the gates were still in tact - but everything within the gates was an apocalypse on it's own. The threat didn't come from outside, it was probably someone inside - but no matter how egocentric it was, she wasn't interested in doing a headcount and make a list to see if she was missing one person out of the at least 145 dead people laying across the perimeter.

"Your fight it over." She calls out softly for only her to hear once she had reached the gate, ready to leave her former home behind. With a last glance at the broken Lincoln Memorial, she closed the gates behind her and locked them up. "May we meet again." She whispers, eyes closing and resting her forehead against the wooden fence.

With heavy shoulders, Polis was left behind. Lifting up her radio she told her family about the chaos.  
"Polis is down." Her voice steadily crackled through the other side of the line.

 _"What do you mean 'down'?"_ A hoarse female voice came back almost instantly.

"They're all dead. I will be coming for you guys at the border." Lexa says, having nothing on her but her knife as she starts walking. She didn't grab spare clothes, or food. She didn't want to go back into that horror scene.

 _"The truck stopped on the 29, a few miles before Silver Spring. There is a rent-a-car further up here. We are trying to fetch ourselves a new car and get to you. Alright?"_ The woman grumbled through the radio.

"It is only three hours to there, I am walking for it now. Just, get to the rent-a-car and stay put till I am there." Lexa orders, not wanting to stay here and not willing to loose her family either. "Just sit tight. Three hours max."

 _"Alright. We'll stay put. Be carefull out there Lexa."_ The woman urges.

"I will, Anya." The brunette said quietly - eyes flashing to the sky and back, with that she stuffed the radio away and started to jog.

Dusk was coming and she had to hurry.

* * *

Cabinet after cabinet she tore open, shoving all medicine she could possibly find in her backpack.

She wasn't all too far out of Silver Spring, were her parents and friends were sheltered in the secondary house of her mother. Flying over for an early Christmas break to celebrate it with her friends and their family was the best decision they had ever made. It wound them up together in this shit storm instead of having to cross a couple of states - without a car - to get together again.

When she left the house she knew it would get dark soon, but her father was sick and he wasn't getting better. She needed to make the supply run, if it wasn't for him - it would be for her own sanity to try and save him for as much as she could.

Her friends had offered to join, for extra safety. Clarke declined the offer like always and went out on her own once again.

The blonde barely made a move to read the titles on the countless jars and small tubs on the shelves, she just stuffed them all away in case she needed them.

After completely emptying all of the shelves and cupboards she slung her bag back into place, picking up her shotgun from the ground and heading out warily.

Complete darkness had come when she left the pharmacy again, eyes scanning the empty streets for safety as she got struck by a loud noise just a couple of feet down the road.

Raising her gun on instinct she slowly walked towards the source of the sound. Heart beating in her chest, she parted her lips to speak. "Get up." She ordered sterny by the sight of someone struggling to stay hidden behind a slim row of barrels.

Lexa cursed to herself as she heard footsteps approach, the sound of a shotgun being cocked didn't make her feel any more at ease.

The voice was clear, and so she gently raised her hands behind her head and got up from behind the barrels. "Take it easy, alright?" She says through gritted teeth, looking up at the person in front of her.

"You really think it's smart to order commands to the person holding a gun to your head?" Clarke spat out as she kept her safe distance from the girl in front of her.

The girl chuckled, but it was hollow. "I'm just passing by to find my family. No harm done, Blondie."

The blonde clenched her jaw, willing to keep her gun up but something about the girl in front of her made her lower it and step closer to her. She let her eyes scan over combat boots similar to her own, worn out khaki cargo pants and a way too loose fitting shirt. This girl has been on the road for a while now, not only determining that conclusion by the choice of clothes, but also by the scarred face and hollow eyes locked on the ground.

Lexa didn't move, eye cast down at the ground as the girl stepped closer once again. Only now she noticed the black combat boots, the ACU digital Navy camouflage outfit and the heavy black combat vest the woman was wearing. Her face was bruised up, cuts on her chin and cheekbones. Lips pursed together and blue eyes piercing, seeming like they were looking straight through her.

Clarke noticed the woman eyeing her up. Dark green eyes settled on her own, and she was almost taken aback by the hurt in them, the emptiness she showed.

"Just let me pass and I'll be on my way. They shouldn't be far." The brunette said, her tone less hostile than before.

Clarke scoffed. "You are so afraid that you hide behind a pile of barrels, but you do want to continue your search when the night has fallen."

"I am not afraid, simply cautious. Wouldn't be the first time I got shot. Now let me pass." Lexa groaned annoyed, she just wanted to find Anya and Lincoln.

"I'm not leaving you here to get caught by the roamers." Clarke said, eyeing the girl up and down with a deep sigh. She hesitated, but when she saw the group of bloody dog tags hanging from the brunette's neck, she didn't hesitate to pass her on the shotgun.

Lexa was slightly taken aback by the feel of the gun in her hands and looked up at the blonde that now took out her ax, which had been hanging on her back.  
"It's not far to where I shelter, you can leave again in the morning."

Lexa barely had time to reply as she got dragged down the road, she could hear the gurgling sounds of roamers coming closer to where they were. The blonde had probably heard it too, causing to drag her along with her.

They harmoniously started jogging down the road.

"I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Navy Seal. Platoon 3, CA." The blonde said, her voice steady despite the jog they were keeping up.

Lexa looked over to the blonde Navy, apparently called Clarke. "Lexa Woods, Navy Seal. Platoon 8, VA."

Clarke nodded and picked up her pace and with a 30 minute, intensive run they reached the gates of quite the big house. The blonde made quick work of opening the gates and letting them both in. She shut and locked them again, leading Lexa down to the house.

"My family is residing here, together with some friends." Clarke spoke out softly, slightly out of breath. She opened the doors and Lexa slowly stepped inside - her eyes scanning over the space around her.

The outside of the house was evenly white, a double door garage build to it and the fence around the estate was high, build from iron and thus sustainable against most damage. The inside was just as classy as the outside. Everything was painted in pastel colors, pleasing to the eye and there were paintings scattered across the walls. It seemed like this was one of the few places where the apocalypse didn't strike yet.

Clarke passed her by, startling Lexa out of her thinking cycle. The blonde walked into the living room, Lexa watched her go and could hear some voices quietly pop up in the next room. She knew people could be cruel in the new world that had developed, but she assumed that there were no threats against her as she was trusted with the soldiers shotgun.

Clarke looked up as an hesitant brunette stepped inside the room, the dim light of candles showing her the slim braids in the girls dark hair - green eyes showing something she couldn't recognize. It was something between fear and safety. She followed the girl's eyes as they scanned over the small group of people in the room.

A man immediately stood up as he saw her and raised a full automatic rifle at her but Clarke didn't hesitate to raise her hand to the barrel and push it down. "Stand down, Bellamy." The blonde spoke softly, calmly.

"She's no threat." She added and looked back at Lexa who nodded and slowly laid the shotgun down on the ground, kicking it over the blonde and her friend.

Clarke picked it up and handed it to Bellamy whom took it and gave it to one of the dark haired girls behind them.

The blonde then took off her backpack and handed it to Bellamy as well. "Bring this upstairs to dad."  
The man didn't hesitate to make work of it and left the room in seconds.

Lexa was now left with the blonde, two dark haired girls - one of them holding a shotgun - and an elderly woman that looked an awful lot like Clarke, she assumed it was her mother.

"Guys, this is Lexa. She will be residing here with us tonight so she can be out again safe and sound by first light." Clarke spoke up, nodding at Lexa.

"This is Raven," she said, pointing at the dark haired girl with a brace on her leg. "And this is Octavia." Now pointing at a slightly shorter dark haired girl, the one holding the shotgun. They both gave Lexa a small nod.

"And this is my mother." Clarke said softly, looking over at the elderly woman.

The woman gave Lexa nothing more but a kind smile and stepped up to her. "I'm Abigail, but Abby will do for now. I'll show you to the bathroom so you can clean up, we don't have enough beds left to sleep on though." She now looked at her daughter again.

"She can stay with me, I'll take the floor." Clarke offered to basically everyone's surprise.

Lexa wanted to cut in, saying she was okay with taking the floor as well but Abby was already dragging her up the stairs.


	2. The One Where They Smile

**And soon after Chapter 001, Chapter 002 came up.  
Don't get customed to this upload speed, please.  
This is just a small treat for the five people that have already followed this story shortly after I launched the first chapter.  
Much love to the ones that are getting the update of this right now 3**

* * *

 **We will get a _little_ bit more in-depth sight on our beloved girls this short chapter.  
Generous Griffin and Humble Heda.**

* * *

 **Let It Go (It's Long, Long Gone)**

 _Chapter OO2_

* * *

Lexa let the warm water run over her face, hands trying to rub off the last dirt and blood stains. She let the shampoo wash itself out of the dark brown locks and into the shower drain. It had been months since she had a proper shower, all the water reserved for cleaning inside her Sanctuary went out to the elderly and the younger children first.

She would pass on any chance of cleaning herself if others were in more need of staying clean and healthy.

Abby had told her that due to them having to stay in this house for a longer period of time than planned, Raven had made a pump inside the house that was connected to the water resevoir outside so they could manually pump water through to the shower and toilet.

She had been warned not to drink any of it though, since the showering water mostly contained of rainwater and poorly cleaned water they picked up at ponds every now and then. They had separated water cans for consuming only stored down in the basement.

The green eyed brunette made her shower session quick and was getting dressed in a pair of fresh clothes that Abby had given her within twenty minutes. She pulled the shirt over her head and came face to face with herself in the mirror and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

Lexa was a born leader, a survivor and one of the hand full of women that made it into the SEAL teams.  
She wasn't a runner, or a hider, and yet she caught herself hiding from the blonde girl that saved her for the night. She caught herself residing in a warm home like a coward, while she let her platoon and family die - while her brother and sister where still somewhere out there in Silver Spring.

With a soft sigh she grasped the dog-tags from the sink and let her eyes gaze down at them. She pushed down the up welling emotions and left the bathroom, taking a quick glance around the hallway to see if anyone was there, she noticed it was empty and slowly made her way to her assigned room. Clarke's room, nevertheless. The blonde that had blindly trusted her enough to share a room with her - a complete stranger.

Lexa let herself in, closing the door behind her with closed eyes - resting her back against it.

"What's up with you?" A hoarse but curious voice suddenly asked, almost causing the brunette to jump. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde turning around to face her.

Clarke eyed her up and down, she didn't want to show pity for the brunette by her battered up face and scarred arms - but it was hard. The woman looked small, nothing like a Navy. But the fierce green eyes that were focused on her gave Lexa away when Clarke silently doubted her.

The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the girl standing by the door of the bedroom. "I'll take you to your family tomorrow if you want me to." Clarke offered, Lexa's eyes not leaving up the loyal blue ones of the girl in front of her.

Lexa shook her head and walked over to the bed slowly, sitting down next to Clarke. "You don't need to. You are sharing your house, clothes and supplies with me already. I don't want to be the one that forces you to go out there. I'll be alright." She insisted.

Blue eyes gazed towards the girl beside her. "Where will you be going after you find your family?" She asks quietly, she didn't want to pry too much but her curiosity took over.

Lexa shrugged. "My sanctuary down in DC got overrun by God knows who. I build it up from scratch after my leave from the Navy left me here with a wrecked country. I left for a day, making sure that my brother and sister got out safe to check on the Maryland borders further up North but they stranded on the 29, just below Silver Spring. They would make their way to the rent-a-car a couple of miles up so I assume they are close to where we are. I got nothing to return to, so when I find them we will just keep heading up North." She said softly, her voice wavered at the mentioning of Polis but she wouldn't let it break her, she had to stay strong a little bit longer.

Clarke clenched her jaw, looking at Lexa. The girl was probably around her same age, maybe a year or two older. Hearing her talk about a sanctuary that she had set up as a safe place for people, gave her more trust in her.

"The dog tags, who did they belong to?" Clarke murmurs, eyes casting down to the tags clenched tightly in the brunettes hand.

"Soldiers, some marines, air force, seals." Lexa replied, letting her eyes drop to the tags as well. She slowly let her thumb run over some of the tags.

"They were nearby when it all went down, offered help at the evacuation stations and patrol offices that had been set up across town. They were all on leave with their families." She smiles sadly at the memories of the strangers and friends that had become her family in the three years that had passed.

"They got left behind as well when the army retreated after losing contact with their bases. We made the sanctuary. They were family. My people." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Clarke replies in a whisper, gently laying her hand on Lexa's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. Lexa seemed like a born leader, someone people could look up to in a time of need. She seemed like the person that would put all above all to keep her people safe, and hearing she had failed in that broke Clarke's heart.

"It came from within. All fences and gates were fine.. there had been a lot of trouble lately. We ran fine since day one, only more people seeking safety with us and doing their fair share of maintaining the community. But the last few months were empty, supply runs were a waste of gasoline, hunting never brought up enough meat to feed the whole sanctuary. We began to run out of ammunition, water and medicine. They started to riot against my leadership." Lexa shrugged. "And I guess that one day without their leader was enough to lead to a massacre." She added quietly.

"You have been emotionally broken, and then made approximately a three hour walk to get up here. All by yourself and without weapons? You didn't even have a coat on you and it was practically freezing today." Clarke says, brows furrowing worriedly.

The brunette however didn't seem impressed by the task and just shrugged. "I have a knife on me. It should keep me safe long enough."

"Did you eat anything the last couple of months?" The blonde prodded, Lexa gritting her teeth but withheld herself from lashing out. This girl and her family were giving her safety and she needed to appreciate that.

"I always kept one can of dry beans and a bottle of water with me. I lasted a week on those. We had elderly and children with us. They needed it more than I did." She sighed and hung the dog-tags back around her neck.

With that, Clarke got up from the bed. "I'll go fetch you something to eat and drink. Come down in a few and I'll make sure you are safe to go tomorrow as well."

Not leaving any room for Lexa to reply, she left the room and headed downstairs.

Lexa silently went downstairs in a couple of minute as the kind stranger had requested and was met by an arguing group of people in the living room. They hadn't noticed her yet and she was glad, because the argument was about her.

"She isn't a threat!" Clarke protested but the man she remembered to be Bellamy was completely off the road - too far out of his lane.

"You literally picked her up from the street! How could you possibly know?" He yelled back at the blonde who took a threatening step closer to him.

"She will be leaving tomorrow morning, Bellamy. Trust Clarke, she got this." Octavia cut in, Lexa recalling her looks from before. Raven was just standing at the side, arms crossed and looking annoyed - like this wasn't the first argument she had witnessed between her friends.

"And you are giving her our supplies for when she is on her way!" He growled back, prodding a finger into the blondes chest to address his statement.

Clarke didn't do anything about the finger, but the annoyed look on her now stoic face showed her friends that she clearly wasn't taking this talk from them.  
"Supplies that I gathered. Supplies that I had to risk my life for." The blonde spat out, her voice didn't show anger, but it addressed that she was superior in this house.

It actually caused goosebumps on Lexa's skin.

"My father is dying, Bellamy. Instead of spending my days with him, I am running around gathering supplies to keep us all alive. To keep _him_ alive." Clarke said, her voice now softer - almost making her sound like a normal girl that hadn't been through Hell and back.

"I am sharing my portion of the supplies with her, same with the shower time that she used. I am sharing my room with her and I will be leading her out into town tomorrow so she can find her family. You don't have anything to do with her, so stop being scared. She is a Navy SEAL for Christs sake and you are accusing her of being disloyal. She is staying, and there is no further discussion to that." Clarke said, her voice strong enough to actually put a point behind the argument. The man knowing there was no point going further, he retreated to the stairs.

Lexa stepped aside for him to barge up the stairs, but that didn't go without the cold glare she got from him first.

The three girls in the living room now all looked into Lexa's direction, causing her to awkwardly walk up to them. "I didn't mean to cause fights. I can leave, Clarke." She offered genuinely, she didn't want to be a burden to them.

Raven shook her head. "Bellamy is just easily angered. How many people are you looking for?" She asked.

"Two. My brother and sister." Lexa replied honestly, eyes looking up at Raven.

The girl nodded. "I'll be sharing my part of the supplies as well." She said quietly. Clarke had made herself clear, and even though she wasn't forced to help - she know what it was like to roam around hopeless for a chance to find your family and survive after that.

"Me too." Octavia chimed in from the side, giving an approving nod to the blonde across from them.

"We'll get packing." Raven said, urging Octavia with her out of the room and down to the basement.

Lexa watched them go before awkwardly looking up at Clarke.

"I have poorly made dinner at the table." The blonde said softly. "It's some steak, beans, peaches and water." She added, motioning for the table were an actual plate was set for the brunette.

"Steak?" Lexa asked confused, she hadn't seen cows or any wildlife for herself in ages.

"Not an actual steak. Octavia and Bellamy go hunting from time to time. They found a deer recently, enough to feed us all for the night." Clarke replied curtly, ushering for the brunette to sit down and eat.

Lexa nodded and sat down, she hadn't eaten a proper meal like this for months and she couldn't resist and dug in. Until she realized that there were empty plates with food strains from everyone that had eaten, but one was missing. She looked up at Clarke who was looking down at her with an amused smile before she took a seat across from her.

"Did you give up your dinner for me?" Lexa frowns, chewing till her mouth was empty and swallowing.

The blonde across from her nodded. "We have strict rules about sharing and proportions here to make sure we don't run out of supplies. Everyone has 15 minutes to shower, and three meals a day. I decided to drop my shower time and my food for this evening."

"You shouldn't have." Lexa says, guilt in her voice. Clarke simply shrugged. "You haven't eaten properly for months, so eat up. Raven and Octavia are packing a food for you and your family that you can take along on your travels."

The brunette shook her head. "Why are you so generous? Is there a catch to this?" She asked suspicious, green eyes meeting blue once again and they were as loyal as earlier that night.

"My people,"

"My responsibility." Both woman said softly at the same time, eyes locked still.

Clarke nodded weakly with a sad smile. "I was in New York after my leave, but my mother had urged my friends and I to gather their families and fly over here as an early christmas celebration. But from the airport on, it all went to hell. Over the course of months, Bellamy and Octavia lost their parents - Raven had always been on her own, even before this." She mumbled. "I tried to keep everyone safe, but I left my friends to become orphans. And now my father is sick and all the hospitals in the area are empty or wrecked. We got nothing to cure him. We first thought it was the virus, but he just became sicker - we are still unsure to what it is today." The blonde said, strongly rubbing her hands over her face.

"Being unsure whether your family will make it or not, is nerve wrenching. And when you told me that you were looking for your brother and sister, I didn't want to let you go on your own without any security. They all understand, but Bellamy is over-protective."

Lexa was watching Clarke carefully as the girl spoke, blue eyes cast down at the table in sadness as she continued her story.

"So please, eat up. I'll meet you upstairs when you're done." The blonde said and stood up, marching out of the room already but a soft voice calling her name made her turn around.

"Yes?" She asked Lexa.

The brunette looked at her silently for a second, then smiling weakly. "Thank you."

The blonde smiles back just as weak and nods, then jogging up the stairs.


	3. The One Where Clarke Is a Lunatic

**Room sharing, lame jokes and a rescue mission.**

* * *

 **Let It Go (It's Long, Long Gone)**

 _Chapter OO3_

* * *

Lexa took the bed without too much commotion between her and her savior for that night. She had been staying up for a while, worried about her family as the radio had been dead silent for hours - not even giving her the chance to address that she would be there first thing in the morning, instead of that night- but the comfort of an actual mattress had her whipped for a good dose of well-needed sleep.

Unfortunately enough, a crackling sound woke Clarke around 4 A.M. in the morning. She reached out for the radio that Lexa probably had dropped next to the bed as she fell asleep, which was the source of he sound.

 _"Lexa, do you hear me?"_ a worried male voice came through the speaker.

Clarke groaned tiredly and pressed the button on the right side of the device. "This is Clarke Griffin, do you copy. Over." She replied groggily, sleep still present in her voice.

 _"Who the hell are you, where is Lexa?"_ A female voice now spoke angrily.

Clarke raised her eyebrows at the hostile tone of the women she assumed to be Lexa's sister. "She is here." She mumbled in return. Her eyes traveled up to the bed where the other girl was still sleeping. "Lexa." She groaned with a tired voice, hoping it would wake her up, but unfortunately, Lexa stayed fast asleep.

"She isn't waking up." Clarke mumbled through the radio as she sat up and threw a pillow onto the brunettes face, holding the button on the radio so the soldiers siblings could hear that their sister was safe and sound.

Lexa jumped up by the force of the pillow hitting her face and looked around the room warily as she slowly began to remember where she was, her eyes fell down at Clarke sitting beside the bed and she groaned annoyed. "The hell is your problem. Aren't we supposed to be in a sorority and half naked for pillow fights these days?" Lexa grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with half clenched fists.

Clarke was slightly amused by the sight of it, a soft smile decorating her lips as blue eyes met green. "Good morning to you too, Officer Broody. Your family is on the line." She said, handing the radio over to the girl on the bed. Sleepy, dark green eyes tore away from amused blue by the mentioning of Anya and Lincoln.

Lexa almost flew over to the side of the bed where Clarke was seated on the ground, wiggling the radio for her to take. She grasped the device from the blondes hands with a whimper.

"Lincoln? Anya? Are you guys okay?" Lexa asked worriedly.

 _"We're here, kiddo. Out of harms way. You having a sleep over?"_ Anya said, sounding less angry than she did with the first remark she made over the device.

"No, I met someone on the way up to you and she dragged me with her to shelter for the night. I contacted you about it but I got no response." The brunette replied softly, a weight lifted from her shoulders, glad to hear her sisters voice.

 _"The radio died, we had to find new batteries. We got a minor problem going on here at the car place though."_ The woman on the other side replied with a nervous laugh.

"What happened?" Lexa asked as she got up from the bed, furrowing her brows with worry. She felt Clarke's eyes boring in to her back as she paced towards the window.  
 _  
"You dumb ass brother_ _accidentally_ _broke a car window. Alarms went off and the building is slightly surrounded by those dead ass bitches."_ Anya sighed.  
 _"We don't have guns with us since we were out of ammunition at Polis, and my machete won't do the job on the crowd we have gathered."  
_  
Lexa turned around as she heard Clarke scrambling herself up from the floor behind her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning discretely with it.

"Do they have a car?" The blonde asked while stretching her arms, her back cracking slightly with it.

"Did you get yourself a working car though?" Lexa asks now, repeating Clarke's question through the radio - eyes glued to the stretching girl beside her.

 _"We do, it's parked outside. We can't reach it though."_ The male voice from before called from the background, Clarke figured it must have been Lincoln.

Lexa holds the button on the radio as she sees Clarke stepping over. "I'll gather some guns and get you out of there. It's a 15 minute run to the car store you're at, we'll make it in 10. Be ready to leave by then." She says.

Clarke made her way over to the closet and grabbed a long, black coat from it. She threw it on to the bed and pulled on her boots.

"We'll be ready." Anya replied curtly and that was the last response Clarke and Lexa got before getting ready to leave for the garage.

"Pull on the coat, I'll be grabbing two guns and a few extra magazines to make sure we'll last out there. Meet me outside at the gate." Clarke says, icy blue eyes focused on Lexa. When the girl looked back at her and nodded in confirmation - she left for the basement.

Barely five minutes later, Lexa saw Clarke exiting the house and approaching the gates. The blonde jogged up to her and handed her the spare AR 15 she was holding, her own hanging on her hip.

"Where the Hell did you find all these guns and ammunition?" Lexa asks while busying herself loading the weapon and hanging it on her body, leaving it at her hip as she shoved the spare magazine away.

Clarke watched Lexa's hands do quick work, surprised by the trained speed of it. "We managed to save a lot when we came from the airport. Robbing dead bodies. The best thing we have ever done." She says softly, looking up at the brunettes face which was cramped in a confused and slightly terrified state.

"It's a joke, Lexa. My father is paranoid, always has been and he had an illegal amount of crap hidden in the basement." She sighed, pushing a small radio in the still confused girls hands. "Channel 6, in case we lose each other on the way or at the scene."

Lexa just nodded and tried to process the information. She barely had time to adjust to the situation as the blonde was already locking up the gate and making a run for it.

* * *

They were barely half a mile away from the garage and they could already hear and smell the horde that was keeping Lexa's siblings trapped inside the garage.

Clarke grabbed her gun and looked over at Lexa, the brunette looking back at her. "You don't have to do this Clarke. It's too big of a risk." She said, wanting the girl to return to the home front.

"I'm not leaving you behind, this isn't a one man job." Clarke said.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Turn. Back." She ordered, green eyes pleading the blonde to listen to her but Clarke - being her stubborn self - refused.

"I'm not one of your people, Lexa. You don't have to keep me out of harms way. We're doing this together, no discussion possible. What if you don't make it on your own? Your family will have to see you get eaten alive and they will still be trapped in there. So stop being stubborn, throw your rules out of the window and let someone keep _you_ safe for once." The blonde replied, voice soft and concerned.

The next words that left the soft looking, pink lips of Clarke hit her like a train.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't carry the weight of the world by yourself."

Lexa gave a numb nod in response. "What is the plan?" She asked, knowing that there was no discussion possible with Clarke.

"There is one car outside, it is probably the one your brother talked about. Pass me on the extra magazine I gave you." She said, Lexa silently obeying and handing Clarke the spare magazine in her pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Lexa asked worriedly, eyes looking at the blonde who turned around to take in the size of the horde.

"I'm going to distract them and make a run for it. Get your family out once the area is cleared and take the car. Meet me back at the gates of the house. If I take longer than half an hour I want you to to contact my mother on channel 8 with the radio I gave you. I want you to tell her the location of the garage and then you can take off to wherever you want to go." Clarke said, turning back to Lexa who shook her head furiously.

"Are you insane? This is a horde, Clarke. A horde of dead people that want to eat you alive. You aren't going to do it alone." Lexa practically shouted, willing to punch the blonde so she wouldn't do anything stupid. "You have a family that needs you. You can't risk this."

"You got a better idea?" Clarke asks, raising her eyebrows.

The brunette pinched her lips together and shook her head.

"Good, hide then." The blonde said, patting Lexa's shoulder, "May we meet again, Officer Broody."

Green eyes followed the girl as she jogged of to the horde, she barely flinched as a series of rounds were emptied into the sky.

"Absolute lunatic." Lexa mumbled, watching the horde take a turn and Clarke running off. The shots kept going, but sounding more distant with every round that went off. Within minutes the horde had left, with the stranger that saved her ass for the second time that day, as their target.

 _"What the hell is going on, Lexa? The horde is leaving."_ Her own radio went off, Lincoln speaking.

"Just meet me at the car as soon as possible." Lexa replied, making a run for the car - her heart beating rapidly and a nauseous feeling luring in her stomach.

As she approached the car, the doors of the garage flew open and the older Woods siblings hurried outside. "Get in the car!" Anya called out, getting into the drivers seat while Lexa called shotgun and Lincoln quickly settled in the back.

As soon as they were safely inside the vehicle with locked doors, Lexa closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the car seat. "I'm going to throw up." She said softly, vulnerable. She passed the AR on to her brother who took it with wide and impressed eyes.

"Where -"

"Clarke." Lexa replied instantly, knowing he wondered about the origin of the rifle.

"Who the hell is this Clarke?" Anya asked annoyed, only now looking at her younger sister. Hard brown going soft at the sight of Lexa, about to collapse.

"Lexa?" She asked softly, "Lexa." She said sternly when no response came from the soldier.

"Night had fallen by the time I arrived merely close to the garage and she came walking out of the pharmacy a few miles down the 29. She took me in for the night, let me shower, gave me food and then followed my ass outside to help the both of you in the middle of the night." Lexa managed to get out, about to hurl.

"She led the whole herd away so we could make a safe passage to the car." She now whimpered. Her heart had sunken to her feet by the thought that this complete stranger had kept her safe and was now keeping her family safe while she had an own to take care of.

"She told me to meet me back at her house, if she wasn't there within half an hour I had to alert her mother on the situation." She whispers, looking up at her older sister who just nodded.

Anya was about to reply when they all jumped in their seats, round after round were being emptied not that far away from them. The sound went silent for a solid two seconds before it started again.

"Clarke." Lexa choked out, trying to get out of the car but Anya forced her back into her seat.

"She gave you orders, Lexa. We have to get out of here and do what she asked you to do." Anya said, keeping the car doors locked as she started the engine of the vehicle and drove off in the distracted direction her younger sister was giving through.

Once at the gates of the house, Lexa was slumped back into her seat. Anya looked at her worriedly. Her sister was never one to let a stranger order her around, let alone force her into safety.

The youngest Woods was always in the lead, she was the one that did the protecting - and nobody else was allowed to do so. It was a strict policy at Polis, and even far before that. Lexa would catch a bullet for every innocent life, and there was no doubt about that.

Lincoln looked at Anya through the rear view mirror, silently asking if he should speak up. The oldest Woods simply shook her head and cast her eyes down to Lexa again.

Clarke was running for dear life, she had emptied two of her magazines in to the horde already and she had managed to wipe out almost three quarter of it, but more joined again due to the unbearable loud sound of her rifle.

She looked over her shoulder and saw she was far from building up a safe distance between herself and the last part of the horde.

"Fucking Hell." The blonde hissed, focusing back on the road before her and running as fast as her legs allowed her to. Her boots were loud against the hard concrete surface beneath her.

Lexa had gotten out of the car and was leaning against the hood of the car. She stared down at her feet, half an hour had passed already.

Anya got out as well. "Lexa, you need to radio her mother. Time is up." She said gently as she stepped over to her younger sister.

Lexa wanted to protest but didn't. She took the radio out and handed it to Anya. "I can't tell a mother her child has died." She mumbled with a hollow voice.

The oldest Woods swallowed heavily and looked at the radio. She set it on Channel 6 like instructed and pressed the connection button on the device.

"Abby Griffin. If you can copy me, reply. Over." Anya said with a shaky voice, her eyes looking at Lexa that was pacing back and forth in front of her.  
 _  
"This is Abby Griffin. I copy. Who is this? Over."_ A woman's voice came from the other side within seconds. Abby sounded calm and collected, she probably hadn't noticed Clarke wasn't home yet.

"This is Anya Woods. I am speaking on behalf of Lexa. She resided with you earlier this night. Could you please come outside to the gates? I can't inform you about the current situation over the radio. Over." Anya said, not having the guts to tell a mother this sort of news over a portable device - despite the risk of being blamed for it if they did it face-to-face.

 _"Of course. Just me? Over."_ Abby's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Just you. Over." Anya replied quietly and she dropped the radio onto the hood of the car. Lexa was still pacing and Lincoln was standing a few feet away from them - a worried look on his face by the sight of his younger sister being so torn up.

 _"Give me two minutes."_ Abby replied, now sounding more worried - probably updated with the knowledge that her daughter wasn't home.

Abby soon enough ran out of the house and up to the gates. She slowed her pace as she saw the stoic and collected stranger that she had let in her home earlier that evening, worriedly pacing back and forth with desperate hands behind her head.

She saw a man slightly older than Lexa standing at the side, he seemed like he was having an internal conflict on whether to try and comfort the pacing girl or not.

Anya got away from the car and walked up to the elderly woman. "Abby?"

The woman's eyes shifted from the younger two of the Woods family, to the oldest one. Her eyes were distant. "Where is Clarke?" She asks.

Anya gently grabbed her by the shoulders as she slowly saw the realization settling on the woman's face. "Abby." She tried quietly, but it wouldn't work. The woman frantically pushed past Anya to check on the car and see if her daughter was in there.

"What did you do to her?!" She now cried out, turning away from the empty car and stomping over to Lexa. She grabbed the girl and shook her out of her own world. Green eyes flashed up and Abby was taken aback by the look in them.

"I tried to stop her." Lexa whispered, hollow green orbs focused on the Griffin matriarch. "Anya woke us up around 4 A.M. they were trapped inside the garage down town by a horde. Clarke refused to let me go alone." She says softly, clenching her jaw.

Abby could feel her heart sink in to her shoes. "Is she on her way?" She asks hopefully, but the younger girl shook her head.

"She distracted the horde and ran off with them." Lexa spoke, closing her eyes shut tightly to suppress the sound of the girl emptying her magazines in the distance just moments earlier.

"She told me to meet her here, if she wasn't back withing half an hour I had to notify you." The brunette whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at Abby.

The elderly woman shook her head, denying everything Lexa had just said. "That is the emergency procedure for supply runs with the group. When anything goes wrong, the survivors need to leave to a meeting point and wait. If there is no response within a certain amount of time, they have to leave - contacting the home front about the situation so they can regroup and find the body. It's a plan for suicide missions." Abby said angrily and stepped back from Lexa.

"Suicide missions?" Lexa frowned as she eyed the woman.

"Missions where the chance of survival is drastically smaller than with any other risky runs. We only used it once before, two years ago and the Blake siblings lost their parents that night. They made that procedure before we left shelter." Abby said and let herself sink down against the fence.

Lexa looked up at the house and saw the three curious faces of Clarke's friends peek out from the doorway. She cast her eyes down at the woman on the ground.

"For all we know she just ran late." Lincoln stepped in. "It took Lexa and Clarke ten minutes to get there. If she ran off with the horde to a further destination, including the time she has to lose them and return here - it might take her longer." She bald man reasoned softly.

"Let's hope so." Anya said softly.

To be honest, she couldn't care less about any stranger in this fucked up world. But this 'Clarke' they were talking about, kept her sister safe and risked her life to get them out of the garage safely. She owed this family something and she knew it damned well.

"I'll make a run for it. See if I can find her. Pass me the gun." Anya said to Lincoln, he was about to pass her the gun when Lexa stepped in and snatched it from his hands. She slung it onto her back and stuffed her radio away.  
"She did this to save the both of you, so the least you owe her is to stay safe now." She looked at Abby. "I'll contact you if I find anything." She says softly and jogged off - leaving her siblings and Abby standing at the gate.

Octavia now ran up to the gate with Bellamy and Raven. "What the hell is going on? Where is Clarke?" She asks, as Abby turns to them.

"Clarke went on a suicide mission and she isn't back yet, Lexa is looking for her. I need Bellamy to drive the car inside the gates." She says.

"Who the fuck are they?" Bellamy spat out, eyeing the two older Woods siblings up and down in disgust.

"I'm Anya, that is Lincoln." The brunette pointed at her brother with that statement. "Lexa's family." She says, tossing Bellamy the keys.

The guy clenched his jaw but got inside the car anyway, Anya and Abby opening up the gates far enough for him to drive the car on to the perimeter.

Abby closed the gates again and let her eyes scan over the group of young adults around her. "Anya and Lincoln will be staying with us till their sister returns or informs us with a pick up point. I want no commotion about that. We're not hostile, and we won't act like we are." Her eyes now aimed at Bellamy who nodded silently.

* * *

 **This one was _slightly_ longer than the previous two chapters. I have a busy week ahead so I decided to post today - I hope to upload another one on Friday or Saturday.**


	4. The One Where They Run

**It is very short once again, I promise longer chapters will be coming soon.**

 **Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited my story already!**

* * *

 **Let It Go (It's Long, Long Gone)**

 _Chapter OO4_

* * *

Lexa was running through dark streets, eyes scanning around for a sign of the blonde savior but to her disappointment - there were no signs of her anywhere.

It had been twenty minutes of aimlessly running around for a sign of gunshots or a single string of golden locks and she started to get desperate slowly until a gun shot made her look up, the following up shots coming closer and closer.

The brunette frowned as she noticed someone running down the road, they were moving fast - and even that was putting it lightly.

Lexa slowly ran up to the shadow in the distance, her gun firmly in her hands. It wasn't long until she recognized what was a shadow before.

"Clarke!" She called out and ran for her but the blonde was holding a hand up at her which made her come to an abrupt stop.

Clarke had been running for what seemed like hours, the portion of the horde she had managed to shake off had now returned simply by the noise her gun made by trying to shoot them. She saw someone closing in on her but wasn't clear on what it was until she heard them call out her name.

Lexa had come back to look for her. "Idiot!" She yelled out in response as she approached the girl.

Lexa frowned by the insult. "The Hell? Ungrateful." She mumbled to herself, slightly annoyed. Ready to call the blonde out on exactly that, - ungrateful - she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Run!" Clarke yelled as she saw the girl standing still in the middle of the road, she motioned for Lexa to start moving into the other direction in case she hadn't heard her.

But Lexa did hear her, very well - and she could very well see the horde storming up behind Clarke as well.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Lexa whispered, collecting herself and making a run for it - Clarke slowly but surely catching up with her soon enough. She was glad the blonde was catching up on her, but that meant the horde was doing so as well.

"Work those fucking legs, Woods!" Clarke yelled across the distance as she noticed she was catching up with the brunette, fast. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and realized that the yelling didn't help with the size of the horde that was chasing her down the broad roads.

Lexa tried to pick up her pace and tripped, causing her to take a hard fall.

Clarke saw it happen. "Get up!" She ushered, knowing that once they closed the distance between the two of them - there would be no time to pick Lexa up from the ground. "We're almost there!" She added, trying to sound motivated.

The brunette scrambled herself up from the ground as soon as possible and started to run blindly for the house that was straight down the road of them. She reached for the radio so she could tell Abby to open up the gate, but she couldn't find it. "Fuck!" She yelled angrily, knowing she had lost it when she hit the ground.

Despite the terrible ache in her knees from taking a dive on the concrete, she picked up her pace to stay ahead of Clarke. With the fences and gates of the house coming in her sight, she noticed the people that were still gathered at the fence.

She waved her arms. "Open the gate!" She yelled.

Bellamy looked up by the voice echoing through the neighborhood, he opened his mouth but Anya beat him to saying it. "It's Lexa."

The group ushered to the gates and noticed Lexa waving and motioning for them to open the gate. Raven frowned. "What is her problem?" She scoffed.

"Open up the fucking gate!" Lexa now yelled from the top of her lungs. She was approaching the gates fast, and Clarke wasn't too far behind her.

Bellamy frowned at the girl that closed up to them with a fast pace, his eyes now adjusting to the crowd that was speeding up behind her.

Clarke came in to sight of the gates as well. "Open the damned gate or I will fucking shoot you!" She accompanied Lexa's yelling as she saw the motionless and dumbstruck people just hanging around at the gates like she and Lexa weren't running for their lives.

"Clarke." Octavia said, running for the gates and pulling one of them open just enough to let the two inside.

Lexa came running in, Clarke and the horde hot on her heels. The brunette tried to slow her pace enough for her not to run into the gate but she failed miserably, and so did Clarke.

Clarke ran full in to Lexa's back, sending the both of them flying through the small opening between the gates Octavia had created. They smacked against the ground as the youngest Blake slammed the gate close behind them and locked it quickly so the horde was locked outside. Hungry hands were reaching through the openings between the iron bars but they couldn't get in.

Clarke rolled herself off Lexa and onto her back into the grass, "Fucking dip shits. Next time we scream in despair, you open the fucking gate." She hisses out of breath.

Lexa was just laying there, staring up at the sky - the sun was slowly rising. "You fucking gun wielding maniac." She mumbled, stretching a tired arm towards the blonde laying next to her in the grass and stomping her on the shoulder.

The people around them stayed silent, looking down at them and saying nothing.

"Since we dropped to formalities and skipped straight to the swearing, I guess we are okay to all get inside and drink this crap away." Raven spoke up after some too silent seconds.

Anya nods. "Sounds like a plan." She agreed, Lincoln nodding along.

"I like them." Octavia said, looking Anya and Lincoln up and down before Abby ushered them all to get inside.

"I need to catch my breath and I'll be there too." Clarke said as she sat up. Her mother nodded and left for the house with the others.

Lexa slowly sat up with a groan and looked at the horde that was trying to grasp them throught the gate. "I thought you said you'd get rid of them." She teased, looking over at the blonde beside her that now looked back at her and shot her an annoyed look.

"And I thought I had told you to inform my mother and leave." Clarke replied instantly.

"I had to tell a mother that her child had possibly died, trying to save my sorry ass. No way in hell I am leaving after that like I couldn't care less." Lexa huffs, looking down at her jeans that were ripped at the knees and lightly stained with blood.

Clarke pushed herself up from the ground and grabbed Lexa's arms, pulling her up from the ground and wrapping an arm around her as support. "You are an idiot for going back out there to look for me. I could have been dead and that horde could have gotten to you. Shove your pride aside for a second and think about your family." She says, leading the brunette to the front porch and letting her sit down on the bench.

Lexa looked up at the blonde. "This isn't about 'pride', Clarke. You are a stranger to me and yet you put your life on risk to help me and my family. I owed your mother this last search." She mumbled, Clarke now sitting down beside her and leaning back on the bench - her head turned to look at Lexa.

"How old were you when you build Polis?" Clarke asked softly. Lexa frowning at the question.

"How did you know it was called Polis?" She asks softly, green focused on blue now more than ever.

Clarke shrugged and looked up at the sky, stars shining bright against the contrast of the sun taking back it's turn to cast over the world. "My father heard about it, it was his destination. He was convinced we would be safe there, but he got too sick for us to travel there. Three years of getting better and down falls for him caused us to never being able to leave this place and now he is too sick to even stand up on his own." She says softly.

Lexa turned her gaze to the sky as well. "I was twenty. I just ran my second tour with the SEAL team." She mumbles in response.

"You were practically a child when you set up a community that kept dozens of people safe from what is out there. You were in charge of more than one person could do, you were a peace maker for them." Clarke says softly, "You carried the weight of all those people with you for the time span of three years, you were a hero in a time of need. I never imagined for Alexandria Woods to show up at a pharmacy, too weak to even fight a woman with a shotgun." She whispers.

Lexa sits back up and looks at the blonde beside her. "Who told you about me?" Her eyes following the blonde as she sat up straight again.

Clarke looked over at the confused girl. "I meet people on supply runs." She says softly. "But I didn't recognize you back there until you told me about the sanctuary later that night. I decided to keep silent, but I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you let me hold you at gun point for a solid five minutes."

Lexa smiled softly and looked down at her hands. "I recognized the outfit, I knew you wouldn't shoot - at least, directly. Turns out I was right." She grinned up at the blonde now who shot back that intoxicating amused smile that she had seen multiple times before.

"I could talk to my mother and ask if you and your family can move in until you guys are good to get out on the road again." Clarke suggested softly.

Lexa nods. "I'd like that." Her voice just as soft as Clarke's.

The blond nodded, "Let's get your ass inside, both of us could use some more sleep and you need to let my mom look at those bruised knees of yours."

Lexa nodded and let Clarke help her off the bench and inside.

When they entered the living room, Clarke was surprised to see her father sitting on the couch.

"The others have left for the master bedroom to do some alcohol game as a hazing for Anya and Lincoln." Abby chimed up from her spot next to Jake.

Clarke frowned, "Hazing?" She asked as she helped Lexa to the second couch and sat her down, taking a seat next to her.

Jake nodded and coughed, Lexa could feel her body getting sore just by the sound of the man.  
"I heard the noise outside and dragged myself down here, seeing strangers enter my house and hearing my daughter got her ass saved by one of them made it irresistible for me to let them take shelter here." He spoke, sorely coughing again.

"We just need to talk business." He added after, slightly out of breath.

Lexa nodded as she looked at the man. "What would that be?" She asks quietly.

"I want a name, I want to know where you came from and I need solutions. If we have three extra mouths to feed on a daily base - we need to take action to make that possible." Jake said, looking at Lexa who nodded.

Clarke looked at her mother, then back at Lexa and her father.

"Alexandria Woods. Former Navy SEAL, Platoon 8, VA. I lived in Washington DC when this happened. I spent the last three years taking care of my sanctuary at the Lincoln Memorial." She says, Jake interrupting her.

"Polis?" He asked, his attention fully on the brunette sitting next to his daughter.

Lexa nodded. "It broke yesterday, I had left to make sure my family was on their way to check the borders. One day was all it took for it to get torn apart from the inside out. There is nothing left of it." She says softly. "I ran in to Clark at the pharmacy a couple of miles down the 29." She added, Jake nodding.

"But back to the solutions. I offer the car we brought in for use, it's more efficient for supply runs. And of course I offer for all three of us to occasionally do those supply runs. I heard Octavia hunts from time to time and I am convinced Lincoln wouldn't mind helping her with that. Anya is great with engineering and would be able to get us more vehicles. We're on your perimeter, we will offer protection and help with maintenance to it at all times." The brunette spoke clearly and slowly, talking over her solutions like she barely had to think about it.

It was logic to Clarke as she had been maintaining a sanctuary for long enough to know how to make the right deals.

Jake nodded. "I like her. They can stay." He said, getting up from the couch - Abby jumping up besides him and helping him to stay up.

Clarke looked at them, the painful reminder of her father being ill settling down inside her again. "Get some rest, dad. I'll make sure everyone gets settled for tonight."

Jake nodded and let Abby guide him up the stairs and back to his room.


	5. PLEASE READ

Hey guys,

This is not an update, but a note - my PC crashed a few weeks back, ever since I had minor problems untill recently my HDD quit on me.

The whole story was saved on that HDD, and that HDD only. I do not have any back ups and the files weren't able to be saved anymore.

Updating will take a while considering I have to write it all again and the holidays are coming up, I am so sorry.


	6. Its been a while

Heya peeps. It has been two years since my last update. When I was actively writing this story, my entire data of it got wiped and I never managed to get back in to it.

My love for this story goes beyond just the Clexa ship and I want to continue it, whether it will be on this website or not. If it won't be, I will make sure to keep you updated on the case!

If you want to keep in touch you can by emailing me on askingadaytohorizon (gmail, cant include the full mail on here)

I'll be around, I hope you will be too!


End file.
